


ad libitum, ad astra

by hallowgirl



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Making Love, Married Sex, Sweet and hot, Teasing, Temptation, there is gratuitous Latin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallowgirl/pseuds/hallowgirl
Summary: A few minutes later, Helena slides back into bed, wrapping herself around him, giving him a tap with his retrieved glasses, and murmurs into Jacob's shoulder, "Maybe being ungallant from time to time isn't the worst thing in the world for you."Embarrassment colours Jacob's voice. "I'm-I'm not entirely sure we should test this theory elsewhere."





	ad libitum, ad astra

**Author's Note:**

> Literally, my only excuse for this is that IT HAD TO BE DONE.:)  
> There are some references at the end from where the quotes at the start come from, along with some interesting tidbits about Jacob and his wife :)  
> Again, not intended to be a reflection on anyone's real actions, personality, etc.  
> IN MY DEFENCE, THIS IS NOT SOMETHING I EVER ENVISIONED MYSELF WRITING, OK? :)  
> If you want to ask me anything about my fics or if there's a fic you'd like me to write, you can send me an ask on [Tumblr](https://hallowgirl.tumblr.com/ask) !  
> Leave a comment if you like it! :)

_Miss Maitlis, I have never sworn in my adult life.- Jacob Rees-Mogg, Newsnight, 2012_

 

_"As a couple, they (Jacob and his wife Helena) are a bit like chalk and cheese" says a chum. "I was at Bristol University with Helena and she was a bit of a wild child. In fact, her 21st birthday party, a masked ball in the vein of Eyes Wide Shut, was one of the most debauched events I have attended." Helena is also thought to wear a tongue stud._

_"We first met when Helena was an infant because our parents knew each other. We first met in adulthood at a political event run by my younger sister (Helena's best friend), campaigning for a referendum on the EU constitution. I spent 20 minutes talking to her about her family history, which I think she thought was slightly bonkers, but there you go." How did the romance progress? "We started dining together." Had you had many girlfriends before? "I had not..."_

_Did his wife Helena really sport a tongue stud when they met? "Yes, she did! She got rid of it when our eldest, Peter, was born. She thought mothers ought not to have tongue studs."_

_Gosh, was it a bit, well, startling when he first encountered it?_

_"Oh, goodness! I think she told me before I, er....spotted it."_

_We both go pink._

_He continues with a gamut of gently gallant conventions, including walking on the traffic side if accompanying a woman; in a restaurant giving his female companion the best seat and never congratulating a woman on her engagement (traditionally, you only congratulate the man for convincing a woman to say yes.) "One doesn't specifically know why one knows these things, they come through the ether somehow"....Back then, Rees-Mogg kept the tradition of women leaving the room while men had brandy. He says his wife Helena put a stop to this anachronistic practice. Has she modernised him in other ways too? He smiles. "Just in that one way. I don't think I've been redecorated unduly."_

_"I don't think anyone would say this-this would be-erm-ungallant." Jacob's response to a Glaswegian quotation on Have I Got News For You._

* * *

 

_Julia Hartley-Brewer: Do you abide by every teaching of the Catholic church?_

_Jacob: Um-_

_Julia: So, for instance, you didn't have sex before you married your wife?_

_Jacob (blushing): Erm-_

_Julia: Which-which ones do you stick to?_

_Jacob:-Erm-I-I do my best to eat fish on Fridays, but I don't always succeed-erm-er-erm-we are all sinners, so-of course I don't perfectly follow the teaching of the Church.- Jacob Rees-Mogg being interviewed._

 

_Protestor (to Jacob and Helena's kids): Your daddy won't answer the question-_

_Helena (stepping forward): I will!_

_Jacob (taking her arm): No, no, no, sweetheart, come on, take the children inside-_

_Helena: No, I'm staying with you!- Jacob and Helena, while confronting protesters who approached them outside their house._

_"Does that mean there'll be a vow of chastity in the Rees-Mogg household from now on?"_

_"Not if I have anything to say about it."- Helena's rumoured reply to a journalist asking if them not planning on any more children meant there'd be a "vow of chastity" (owing to Catholic teachings) going on._

* * *

 

 

Jacob gasps without knowing he's going to. His hips jerk wildly, and he turns his face into the pillow, marshalling every inch of his self-control, telling himself that he can't, it would be simply, terribly, awfully ungallant, impolite, it would be-

Helena laughs softly against his chest, her long hair brushing very softly over his heart, a wonderful tease of sensation that raises goosebumps on Jacob's shoulders and makes him let out a soft, moaning sound that is meant to be her name, but loses any sense halfway through.

"What was that, my love?" Her voice teases his skin softly, and Jacob bites his lip, shaking beneath her, his glasses so clouded when he opens his eyes that he almost can't see her face.

Helena wipes them slowly, gently, with a corner of the bedclothes, making even that movement slow, somehow sensual, and Jacob immediately knows his control was safer when he couldn't see her mischievous smile, the flush of her cheeks to match his own, the sparkling blue of her eyes. When he couldn't know she's holding his own gaze, seeing the glaze of lust that's slowly but surely misting his thoughts, despite his desperate attempts to summon any sense, logic, any basic, simple-

Helena arches an eyebrow. "If I didn't know better" she murmurs, each word a teasing tickle against his chest, each one making Jacob's heart beat more wildly, violently, until Helena presses her mouth over his heartbeat in a soft, warm kiss and Jacob arches towards her before he can stop himself. "I'd say you're starting to lose your senses, my love."

Jacob, through a considerable exercise of willpower, manages a weak shake of the head, even as he grapples for anything to say, his vocabulary crumpling before it can reach his mouth. Helena smiles and then her tongue's teasing the sweetest spot under his right ear.

Jacob's eyes fly wide and he lets out an _"Oh-"_ , his fingers curling into the bedclothes as his whole body jumps. One hand creeps to his stomach, almost without his noticing, then lower, giving him a brush of blissful contact, before Helena's hand closes firmly around his wrist, guiding it away, and Jacob hears himself just _groan_ , the sound anguished.

"Now, now" Helena whispers, that smile dancing at her lips, and Jacob shuts his eyes despairingly, fingers knotting tighter into the sheets. "I thought you were very committed to following the rules, Jacob Rees-Mogg?"

Jacob opens his mouth, to say something, anything, the air seeming to tease his overheated skin, a vague awareness prickling at the edges of his gaze of the curtains of their bed drawn around them, reducing the world to just their two figures under the bedclothes, almost but not quite wrapped around each other, achingly close.

"I think-" Helena traces one finger in a slow circle, almost lazily, as if wondering what will happen, under and around his nipple, and then, with a wicked flash of a smile, slides her finger into the centre, and then there's a starburst of sensation that makes Jacob throw his head back and _wail._

"I think a part of you wants to break the rules, Jacob Rees-Mogg-" And Helena's sliding down now, her mouth warm and open on his stomach, feeling him tremble, his body taut with need, as her fingers follow her mouth, and he hears himself make another wailing, utterly _mortifying_ sound, his whole body crying out for something, anything, _please-_

"I think" Helena murmurs, teasing, soft against his hip, and then she lets her fingernails tickle the space between his waist and his hips and the sensation's wonderful and awful, his glasses slipping down his nose, even as he tries to firmly tell himself how nonsensical it is that he can be rendered utterly _incoherent_ by this, when it's merely, merely-

"I think that you really-" Helena breathes his name against his skin. "Want to say what I asked you to."

Jacob gasps, shakes his head. One frame of his glasses is dangling off his ear, and he's arching into the air, groaning, his body searching for that one touch, need overriding every inch of the logic he holds so dear, all of his hard-won thoughts and manners and eloquence crumbling to pieces under this wave of aching need for something, anything, _please...._

"Try and say something" Helena teases softly, very softly, and then her mouth is against his thighs, and the world tilts around Jacob then, because if she, if she moves a centimetre, a breath-

 _"D-deos-_ " breaks out of his mouth and Helena's head bobs up, her hair falling around her face, eyes gleaming.

"Speaking in Latin?" she teases, and then she lowers her head, letting her hair just brush him, and Jacob makes a frantic sound against his fingers, from where he's shoved his hand over his mouth in a vain attempt to muffle himself.

"You must be desperate" Helena murmurs, and then, leaning her cheek against his thigh, gently guiding one hand to her own head, where his fingers curl deep into her hair, even as he mouths silent apologies, desperate not to hurt her, as she looks up at him. "You know how I love to hear you talk in Latin."

She kisses his thigh, holds his gaze as he shakes. "You know, how, when you're standing up there, giving those speeches, and you toss out those little phrases, with that little push at your _spectacles-"_ She lets her voice linger lovingly over the last word and then she whispers between his legs "It makes me _ache_ for you, my darling."

Jacob's speechless. He can't think, can't breathe. He can feel the curves of Helena's hips against his legs, the swell of her breasts, and even the _thought_ sends him into a frenzy of desire, yet alone the brush of their skin together.

"You're aching for me" Helena whispers, with a fond smile, tracing the inside of his knee with one finger. "I wonder what it would do to you if I was to talk to you in Latin right now, my love."

Jacob moans. He can't help it.

Helena smiles at him, and then murmurs, each word brushing his skin " _Acta deos numquam mortalia fallunt,_ my darling."

Even in Jacob's fevered thoughts, the words break through and he gasps.

 _"Helena."_ It's all he manages, a whisper."Helena." Because it's true, she looks like a goddess now, beneath him, her hair tangled around her shoulders, the freckles that have remained since her childhood standing out a little on her cheeks, the way she wriggles her hips in a slow, teasing circle, her mischievous smile and blue eyes shining up at him.

"Are you having trouble concentrating, my love?" she whispers, watching the way his eyes flutter as he murmurs her name.

Jacob can only manage a whimper. He scrabbles desperately for any of the phrases that usually come to mind, for any of the _bon mots_ that usually hover on the tip of his tongue, sure that if he could just have a breath of clear thought-

Helena's tongue touches him, lightly, pink and wet and soft, once.

Jacob sees it a second before the sensation sparks through him, lights bursting behind his eyes, and his hips arch and when Helena moves back before he can get any more than that one teasing touch, he _keens._

He can hear Helena's giggle, even as he collapses back into the bedclothes, each breath hotter than the last, one hand flailing loose and then finding Helena's back, her warm bare skin and the teasing curve of her hip against his hand slowly but surely sending Jacob into a frenzy, his own breaths low, fierce, hot...

"You're blushing" Helena whispers, her own voice ragged with need, and Jacob finds her gaze helplessly through the darkness, can feel his face burning traitorously, even as he tries to tell himself to focus on anything, anything sufficiently unappealing to distract him from the aching need between his legs, the sheer perfervid villainy of European Union judges and their ilk and all they stand for, rather than the way his breath leaves his chest at the sight of Helena's blue eyes against the blonde that can still be made out in her hair, her lips, flushed ruby red with arousal, the way she's now bending over him, tracing slow kisses between his hips, the way her mouth would feel to just purse softly around-

"You're blushing down here too." Helena's voice is soft with amusement and when Jacob looks, her gaze is as tender as a touch, lingering on-on-

Jacob can't even bear to think the word. He blushes even more, helplessly, tries to turn his face away, covers his glasses with one hand.

"Imagine-" and then Helena slides up his body, one long, beautiful, agonising press of their skin together, evoking every sense memory Jacob has of her, and then Helena's mouth's at his neck, his nose buried in her hair, breathing in her warm sweet scent, each of her words a teasing kiss.

"Imagine what all your colleagues, all those people you work with, all those people who respect you so much-" Her tongue flickers against his skin; Jacob shudders once, his brain seizing the words, pulling them in greedily, before he can tell himself to stop. "Imagine if they could see you now. All of them, the way they watch your clever, clever speeches in the Commons, watch you take people to pieces in front of that Committee of yours with your _tongue-"_ Helena's tongue teases slowly under his ear and Jacob jerks violently beneath her. "In your suit and your tie, with those spectacles and your big, big words, and never a hair out of place, and the way that clever, clever tongue of yours' just runs rings round everyone-"

Jacob moans helplessly into her hair, his senses assailed by her warm, sweet scent, his hips desperate to rub against her own, but finding no friction, even as humiliation burns his cheeks at the frantic little jerks of movement.

"Imagine if they could see you right now-"

Jacob hears himself make a sound like a growl. He's struggling to remember why he shouldn't say what she wants him to say, mustn't say it, even as his body trembles with each kiss, each word, even as he can feel his legs falling open, his body starting to whisper softly, _yes, yes, yes..._ but he mustn't, he mustn't, he-

"Imagine what they'd think-" and Helena presses a soft kiss over his heart, feels Jacob twitch before he can stop himself. "If they could see you right now-panting and desperate and blushing and so, so aroused, you're ready to _beg_ me to give you what you want." She presses her forehead to his, murmurs his name until he focuses on her gaze, through the growing mist of arousal that seems to creep higher with each pound of his heart.

"Imagine if they could hear what you really want to say" she whispers. "Imagine if they knew what you love, deep down, under your suits and your ties and your spectacles, and all your prim, proper outfits, imagine if they knew what you really want to say, underneath your Latin and your eloquence and those fucking _manners-"_

Her teeth scrape his wrist. Jacob cries out, arches, his eyes flying open helplessly to stare at the canopy above them. But there's nowhere to go. No way to escape the-the-teasing, tormenting, glorious-

"I'm the only one," and Helena's smiling at him, even as that mist seems to rise in front of Jacob's eyes, even as his heartbeat fills his ears, even as his hips thrust, just once into the air, and then again, but there's nothing there, and then Jacob hears himself make a sound like a _snarl._

Helena purrs. Literally purrs, softly in her throat, and Jacob-Jacob's head actually _tosses._ He doesn't know if that makes it better. He doesn't know if that makes it worse.

"The only one who knows" Helena breathes against his chest. She lets her eyes roam down his body, an amused smile playing at her mouth. "Darling, I think you'll _explode_ if you don't say it soon."

Jacob almost sobs, shakes his head stubbornly.

"Why not, my darling-" and then Helena lowers herself onto him, and oh God, he _feels_ her, warm and wet and ready, right against him, and there's a surging ache through his whole body and his hips snap up with the most wonderful jolt-

Helena moves back with a grin.

The frustrated throb that pulls tight through Jacob's whole body makes him keen again, and then snarls out of his mouth in a half-sob.

"Say it, my love." Helena's murmuring into his ear, beautifully, gloriously naked on top of him, the way she was in his dreams when they were first together, dreams which tormented him almost as much as the sight of Helena in some of her dresses did in his waking hours, drawing his eyes to the soft curves of her body, his thoughts murmuring how easy it would be to make those dreams real, leaving him flushed and helpless and so tempted he'd nearly driven his Bentley off the road a couple of times when Helena's hand had crept into his lap, and he shouldn't be thinking of this, he shouldn't be thinking of how glorious it had felt the first time together, the two of them curled on his single bed, his face buried in her shoulder, kissing her fiercely, desperately, trying not to grip too hard as his fingers opened and closed with each thrust into her hand, thoughts electric with how anything meant to be such a sin could feel this miraculous, and how the first time he was inside her, she'd just stared up at him, holding his face in one hand as he'd fought to stay still, while every part of his body had jumped and gasped, willing that wonderful moment to come on, come closer, almost-

Jacob's whole body is becoming _want_ and _please_ and _take_ and _now-_

"Say it" Helena whispers. "I know you want to say it. Say what we want to hear. You'll make me so happy, my darling."

Jacob nearly sobs. "Helena."

"Yes, my darling?"

"Helena, I can't."

"Yes, you can. You want to."

"I'll-I'll f-forget myself-"

"I want you to do that, darling. I think you want that, too."

"Helena-"

"Shhhh. Say it, my darling. You know you want to. You're so close." She's whispering an inch away from his mouth now, until all Jacob can hear is his own heartbeat, his own breathing, and Helena's voice, sweet against his neck. "You've been trying so hard not to say it, my love, but I know you want to. You're so desperate now. I want you to say it, my darling."

Jacob lets out a sob of arousal, self-control slipping between his fingers. "It's-it's-un-ungallant!"

Helena doesn't laugh. Instead, she pulls herself on top of him, presses a soft, long kiss to his mouth. She tastes of strawberries and mischief and sweetness and her.

"I want you to be ungallant right now" she breathes. "I think, sometimes, you want that too."

Jacob's lips move silently. His head half-nods, in a kind of swoon of arousal, and all his body is now is want and need and _Helena._

Helena's lips are soft against his own as she whispers. _"Ad libitum, ad astra."_

Jacob's body lights up, then. He's sure of it, sure he must become light or sun or electricity or all of those things, his legs entwining with Helena's as he convulses at the words, Helena's voice taking him higher and higher.

"Say it" she whispers, and then "It's all right that you want this."

Jacob's body gives a quiver of silent agreement. He's still for a last second, clinging to his self-control by his fingertips, grip slowly loosening, teetering on the edge.

"Jacob" Helena whispers, and she presses their foreheads together with a smile, the smile that he's known forever, that says she's known him for longer, and that knows him inside and out and so knows this too.

"Jacob, I want you."

Jacob stares back at her. His body quivers once, in anticipation.

With a groan, he lets go.

Arousal floods his thoughts, his body suddenly screaming for _touchsomethingnownowow,_ and then his hands are on Helena's shoulders and he's rolling her over, mouth over her heart, glorying in her warm, sweet skin, her nails digging into his shoulders, legs around his waist, his teeth scraping her neck, and then he's growling out the words she wants to hear, foreheads pressed against each other, skin damp and hot and together, and his eyes hold hers, her gaze trembling with delight that leaves him breathless as he hisses the words they've both been wanting to hear for hours now, "I want to _fuck you, Helena."_

The light in Helena's eyes sends Jacob soaring.

She stares at him, gasping, wild happiness leaping into her face, and then she presses her face into his neck and whispers, with a fierce kiss, _"Now."_

It's all the permission Jacob needs. His hands are on her hips and Helena's feet are pressing into his back, and even now he manages to gasp into her neck "Tell me-tell me if-" before Helena nods furiously and simply _drags_ him down, and then he's pressed up against her, warm and wet and wanting him, and his thoughts swim, until Helena reaches down, anchoring herself with one hand on his back, and then he moves and he's inside her and Jacob's thoughts dissolve then, the whole world crumbling to him and her and oh- _oh-ohGodohGodsohGods-_

Jacob hears himself groan, his whole body shuddering in the sheer relief of it, and then Helena whispers "Now, now, my love- _please-"_ and Jacob presses their foreheads together, moves slowly back and forth and has to tighten his muscles, biting his lip so hard he draws blood at the sheer aching burst of pleasure, rippling up through his body and then his forehead's pressing into Helena's shoulder, groaning her name into her skin, his whole body thrusts and movement and _please_ and _yes._

His glasses are slipping down his nose, and Helena laughs, pushing them back up, but they slide down again as she arches around him, and Jacob, finally letting his patience snap, grabs them, pulls them off and with a hissed oath under his breath, throws them aside, letting them slip through the hangings and clatter onto the floor.

Helena's eyes widen and then she moans, presses kisses into the salt of his neck, _tightens_ around him, and Jacob's gasping so hard he'd be mortified at any other moment, but his entire body's frantic now, one hand gripping the headboard for support, hearing the thud as it slams into the wall, scrambling towards _more, harder, almost, Helena-_

Helena's forehead is pressing into his shoulder, their bodies a writhe of frantic, needing movement, and she's gasping, letting out delighted little sounds and then she opens her eyes and her gaze takes Jacob's breath away, as she gasps _"Harder."_

Jacob's thoughts shatter, then. Helena's head turns and she scrapes her teeth along his wristbone again, and then Jacob's thoughts burst into pleasure and his own teeth mark Helena's neck as she hisses his name and they both thrust harder, their mouths together in a fierce, bruising kiss. Jacob's eyes squeeze shut, revelling in the warmth of her, in how deep he is, the closest he can possibly get to her, and then Helena's breath catches, her fingernails digging into his back so sweetly Jacob's head tosses, and then she shudders around him, his name cracking out of her mouth- _"-Jacob-"_

Her arms tighten and then she's gasping, clenching around him, her body contorting, and then she _screams_ into his shoulder, his name high in her voice, her teeth scraping his skin and Jacob feels himself shudder once as she convulses around him, manages a warning "H- _Helena-"_ and feels her arms tighten reassuringly around him, even as her eyes roll in pleasure, as everything pulls high and gloriously tight and, and-

What feels like a blissful firework rolls up and through his body, sparks of sensation rippling through him, Helena around him, and then explodes into wave after wave of aching pleasure shuddering up and through him, his hips jerking wildly, that has his mouth grinding into her shoulder, as his eyes _roll,_ and then everything pulls tight and bursts into a gloriously high note of release. Jacob shudders hard, vision swimming, and then he's collapsing into her shoulder, both of them trembling around each other, damp and hot and blissful.

"Helena" is all he whispers before his nose presses into her hair, and darkness laps at the edges of his thoughts, pulling him blissfully under into warm darkness.

Jacob is not entirely sure how long it takes him to collect his thoughts. When his eyes open blearily and he lifts his head from Helena's shoulder, with the sense that some time has passed even if he's not sure how much, Helena's lying back on the pillow with an amused look, blue eyes sparkling, one hand stroking his hair lazily. Her cheeks are flushed, her breasts still rising and falling, and she looks so beautiful Jacob aches at the sight.

"Well, Jacob Rees-Mogg" is all she says, with an arched eyebrow.

Jacob feels himself blush furiously, even as he feels a ridiculous grin make its' way to his mouth. Helena laughs, presses several kisses to his cheeks at once, then winces slightly as he wriggles back, even as they both let out a low, satisfied sigh at the movement. Jacob blinks, hand moving to her cheek. "Are you-sweetheart, are you quite-"

Helena's hand catches Jacob's chin, making him look at her.

"Jacob" she says, with a slow, blissful smile. "I am _absolutely perfect_ right now."

Jacob feels something remarkably like an explosion in his chest. He can't look away from Helena, his smile brilliant, even as he tries to duck his gaze, and then the word _"Jubilate"_ in a half-whisper manages to fight its' way out of his mouth.

Helena smiles, even as Jacob blushes, and she takes his face in her hands and tilts his mouth down to hers', in a far softer kiss, lets him sink down into her with a sigh of contentment.

A few minutes later, Helena slides back into bed, wrapping herself around him, giving him a tap with his retrieved glasses, and murmurs into Jacob's shoulder, "Maybe being ungallant from time to time isn't the worst thing in the world for you."

Embarrassment colours Jacob's voice. "I'm-I'm not entirely sure we should test this theory elsewhere."

"Well, quite." Helena snuggles into his chest, smiles up at him, Jacob's arms wrapping around her. "But-tell me the truth-"

She reaches up, presses a kiss to Jacob's nose.

"Didn't you rather enjoy being ungallant, my darling?"

Jacob blushes furiously, from the roots of his hair to midway down his chest.

Instead of answering, he ducks his head to press an urgent, soft kiss to Helena's mouth, which is an answer in itself.

"Thank you" he whispers into her hair, a moment later, and Helena wraps her arms around him, leans up to kiss him softly, and murmurs "I know you."

Jacob stares at her, and then whispers, the words heated against her skin. " _Vos anima mea_."

He presses his forehead into hers, kisses her mouth softly, gently. Helena returns the kiss, a long caress of mouths and tongues, before she says, widening her eyes, peering up at him, with an arched eyebrow and a small smile, "And, Jacob Rees-Mogg, didn't anyone ever tell you a lie of omission is a sin?"

Jacob's mouth quirks in the dark. Helena stares back at him, and then, with a low laugh that rumbles through both their chests, Jacob rolls her over so that she's lying on his chest, peering down into his eyes, close enough for their mouths to brush and melt into another kiss, as Jacob murmurs, with a trace of what might be a mischievous smile, "We are all of us sinners, aren't we?"

* * *

_Deos_ =Gods.

 _Acta deos numquam mortalia fallaunt_ -"Mortal actions never deceive the gods"

 _Ad libitum, ad astra-_ "To pleasure, to the stars."

 _Vos anima mea_ -"You are my life."

 

__

**Author's Note:**

> .......I am so sorry.:)  
> Jacob and Helena in 2015: https://goo.gl/images/gdbfzo  
> The quote between Jacob and Julia comes from here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_h6XgmzQObY  
> The scene of Jacob and Helena and the protesters is here, at 0:21:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9XT3Fa4q6oA  
> You can also see Jacob and Helena heading into conference and hear Helena gently winding him up about the EU flag at 01:18, here:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eu4xB7QQI1I  
> Helena did indeed used to have a tongue stud (and still did when they married.) She also reportedly threw "debauched" parties at uni, reportedly, and was known for being a "wild child": https://www.independent.co.uk/news/uk/politics/rees-mogg-first-family-of-fogeys-420663.html  
> https://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2295489/Jacob-Rees-Mogg-JANE-FRYER-meets-poshest-man-politics.html  
> Jacob has known Helena since she was born-they grew up together, with her being his younger sister's best friend:  
> https://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-3455622/Meet-exquisitely-eccentric-fogey-giving-Dave-barrels-Jacob-Rees-Mogg-proves-s-not-just-backbench-Bertie-Wooster.html  
> https://www.thetimes.co.uk/article/jacob-rees-mogg-posh-totty-d8g30s3vl  
> Helena did say they weren't planning on any more children after six (though Jacob wanted more):  
> https://www.dailymail.co.uk/debate/article-6229403/Mrs-Rees-Mogg-says-Jacob-wont-children-MP-husband-wants-more.html  
> Though Jacob admitted they intended to stop at five and number six was a "surprise":  
> https://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-4866922/Jacob-Rees-Mogg-refuses-abortion-views.html  
> Tragically, the last quote from Helena at the start is only rumoured-however, I think we can safely say it would be WONDERFUL if it were true.:)


End file.
